Ben Tennyson/Original Timeline
History Las Noches Joining Aizen Ben was suddenly knocked unconscious by Professor Paradox and taken to Galvan Prime, where Azmuth put a lock on the Ultimatrix before they sent him to Hueco Mundo. Upon entering Hueco Mundo, a confused Ben was confronted by Runuganga, whom he easily defeated using Water Hazard. He then entered Las Noches, where he encountered Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, whom he narrowly defeated. As he prepared to leave, Ben was suddenly attacked from behind and rendered unconscious by an unseen figure. Ben was brought to Sosuke Aizen's throne room, where the latter calmly sent Yammy Llargo to attack Ben. Ben quickly transformed into Humungousaur, surprising everybody in the room, and fought back, then subsequently used Ultimate Humungousaur to overpower Yammy. Impressed by what he saw, Aizen halted the fight and convinced Ben to join him by lying about the Soul Society and his own goals. Ben was then introduced to the Espada. Following these introductions, Aizen asks Ben to reveal all of his forms. While initially reluctant, Ben is about to comply, but Szayel Aporro Granz interrupts and suggests that Ben should show his other forms in battle instead. Aizen agrees, and Ben is forced to fight Cirucci Sanderwicci and Gantenbainne Mosqueda; he defeats the former by freezing her with Big Chill, and defeats the latter by using Echo Echo's powers to overload Gantenbainne's eardrums. Following this, Ben is given the choice of which Espada he would like to serve under, but Ben is unsure, so Aizen allows him to leave the room and think it over. After being escorted to his new chamber by Kaname Tosen, Ben wonders if "they have chili fries" in Hueco Mundo. Harribel's Fraccion Soon after his induction into Aizen's forces, Ben was summoned to battle Baraggan Luisenbarn's due to the latter's contempt for him. He first battled Charlotte Cuuhlhorne, and was disgusted by the latter's style of dress and attitude. He initially uses Chromastone, but that seems to get him no where, so he defeats the flamboyant Arrancar with Goop. He is then challenged by Abirama Redder, whom he used Rath against (they had similar attitudes, much to Redder's delight), then Terraspin to score a victory. When Baraggan angrily berates his two Fraccion for their failure, Ben stands up for them and insults the elderly Espada, much to everyone's shock. After Baraggan and his Fraccion leave in a huff, Aizen asks Ben if he has made his decision regarding whose Fraccion he would like to be. Ben ultimately chooses Tia Harribel, the Tercera (Third)--and only female--Espada, which causes Quinto (Fifth) Espada Nnoitra to mock him. Ben, unintimidated, makes a threatening gesture towards Nnoitra, which almost leads to a confrontation, but Aizen stops them and accepts Ben's decision, and the meeting is adjourned. Apacci Emilou, one of Harribel's Fraccion, threatens to kill Ben if he cannot provide a good reason for his choice, and Ben explains that, out of all the Espada, Harribel was the least off-putting, causing her to realize that Ben chose Harrbel as a person and not because of her rank, which surprises her. Ben admits that the Primera (First) Espada, Coyote Starrk, felt similar, but he chose Harribel due to Starrk's lazy demeanor, which amuses his new comrades. He is then welcomed into Harribel's Fraccion. He is then tasked with sparring with his fellow Fraccion so they can work better with him. He transforms into Rath, but is unable to catch any of his comrades, with Apacci taunting him. Annoyed, he transforms into Cannonbolt and manages to roll over the surprised Apacci, much to the amusement of Franceska Mila Rose. Apacci begins charging a Cero, and Ben transforms into Upchuck, swallows the beam, and spits it back at a shocked Apacci. Following this, Harribel, having observed Ben's sparring session, appears, along with Szayel and Nnoitra. After a peculiar conversation, Ben decides to take a walk. Meeting Nel Tu When Ben decides to go exploring outside Las Noches as Jetray, he spots a little girl being chased by three strange creatures. Assuming they wanted to harm the girl, Ben proceeds to attack them. However, the girl known as "Nel Tu", explains that is was just a game of "Eternal tag" with her brothers. Ben is surprised by this, but then the group is attacked by a Hollow. Ben transforms into Armodrillo and defeats the Hollow with ease. He then offers to play the game with the group, which he does for a little while before heading back to Las Noches, but not before promising to come back the next day for another game. First Battle with Nnoitra Upon entering Las Noches, Ben finds his fellow Fraccion being assaulted by Nnoitra Jiruga. Ben confronts Nnoitra, ignoring the others' insistence that he retreat and find Harribel, and transforms into NRG. Nnoitra tries to strike NRG down with his massive Zanpakuto, but to everyone's amazement, the weapon bounces harmlessly off the alien's suit. Taking advantage of Nnoitra's shock, NRG punches him, but Nnoitra's hierro leaves NRG unable to inflict any serious damage. After the two trade blows without gaining any advantage, NRG finally traps Nnoitra in a bear hug and begins to set him on fire, which does damage the Espada. As an enraged Nnoitra charges up a Cero, Harribel appears. After the situation is explained to her, Harribel orders NRG to release Nnoitra which he does. She then slams Nnoitra against a wall and threatens Nnoitra, but is interrupted by Tosen, who takes Nnoitra away for punishment. Harribel thanks Ben (who has transformed back) for protecting her Fraccion, and Ben naively claims that he did what anyone else would have done. He is then shocked and angry when Harribel informs him that anyone else in Las Noches would have turned a blind eye to Nnoitra's actions, which only further emphasizes her gratitude to him. She then declares that Ben has earned her trust through his actions. First Battle with Luppi Sometime later, Ben goes out to Hueco Mundo again for another game with Nel and her group, during which he discusses his fight with Nnoitra, much to their surprise. Upon returning, he is confronted by Harribel, who demands an explanation. After he gives her one, she decides to let him continue his activities, much to his relief. He later decides to take a walk around Las Noches, and his fellow Fraccion join him. They meet Luppi Antenor, whom Ben initially mistakes for a girl but is quickly corrected. He then expresses amusement at Luppi's name, which the arrogant Arrancar takes offense to. He attempts to apologize, but Luppi releases his Resurreccion and attacks the group, capturing the women. Acting quickly, Ben transforms into Spidermonkey and proceeds to make an utter fool of Luppi by jumping around on his tentacles and causing Luppi to injure himself in the process. He finishes up the fight by transforming into Ultimate Spidermonkey and sticking Luppi to a wall with a large amount of webbing before leaving with his comrades. Second Battle with Nnoitra As Ben and his friends start heading back to Harribel's chamber, they are accosted by Nnoitra, who demands a rematch with Ben. Ben transforms into Swampfire, but his flames fail to harm Nnoitra. Nnoitra tries to attack Swampfire, but Apacci jumps in the way, much to Ben's shock. He asks why she did it, pointing out that he could have regenerated, but Apacci does not regret her actions before slipping into unconsciousness. Swampfire tries to take Apacci away for medical treatment, but Nnoitra refuses to let them leave, despite Ben's insistence. When the brutal Arrancar decides to provoke Ben further by attacking Sung-Sun and Mila Rose, Ben transforms into Way Big, grabs a shocked Nnoitra, and proceeds to give him a vicious beating while simultaneously threatening even worse retribution if Nnoitra attacks his friends again. He then takes Appaci away for medical treatment, followed by Mila Rose and Sung-Sun, both of whom are utterly shocked by Way Big's power. Second Battle with Luppi After paying a brief visit to a recovering Apacci (who is surrounded by her fello Fraccion and Harribel), Ben is summoned to Aizen's throne room, where the rogue Shinigami reveals that he and the Espada had watched Ben's previous battle with Nnoitra and are quite impressed by it. Aizen then surprises Ben by offering him the position of Sexta (Sixth) Espada, as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, its previous holder, lost it after his arm was severed by Tosen for insubordination. Before Ben can answer, Luppi appears and angrily demands a rematch with the title of'' Sexta on the line. Ben initially declines, as he reveals to everyone's surprise that he does not want the position, but ultimately accepts Luppi's challenge on Aizen's request. Luppi immediately releases his Resurreccion, but Ben transforms into Big Chill, making Luppi's attacks useless due to his intangibility. He then transforms into Ultimate Big Chill and defeats Luppi by freezing his entire body. On Aizen's command, he transforms into Swampfire and thaws Luppi out, declaring that Grimmjow is stronger than the humiliated Arrancar. He then leaves with Harribel. Karakura Battle During his time in Las Noches, Ben trains more and more with Harribel and her Fraccion, learning how to use spiritual pressure much in the same way that the Arrancar do. During this time, Aizen and Ulquiorra both agree that he is a greater threat than Ichigo, due to his highly uncompromising morals, (ironically unknown to Ben himself) charisma, and more strategic mind. A while later, when Shinigami are found in Karakura Town, he summons Luppi, Grimmjow, Yammy, and Ben and orders them to attack them. While there, Ben starts to have doubts about Aizen's cause, especially after witnessing how much the Espada want to murder the Shinigami, which horrifies him greatly. Using a combination of Rath, Chromastone, and NRG, Ben is able to defeat Toshiro Hitsugaya's squad, and attempts to convince them that they are on the wrong side, using the (unknown to him) biased information Aizen has given him. Yammy notices this, and tells him to stop doing so before they are summoned back to Las Noches. After they are summoned back, Luppi rats about Ben's attempts to get the Shinigami to stop fighting to the Espada, greatly enraging some of them, and when he attempts to defend himself and tries to reason with them, Baraggan, who has been not so silently resenting Ben, lashes out on him, sending him falling down the stairs, badly injuring him, only to be stopped by both Harribel, who takes him away to recover later, and Aizen. After being taken to Harribel's chambers, all of the girls, after seeing Nel kiss Ben in his injured areas, embarrass him greatly by following suite. Invasion of Las Noches Third Battle with Nnoitra Learning the Truth Battle with Szayel Three-Way Battle Battle with Ulquiorra During the battle outside Las Noches, Ulquiorra reveals that he hid his Segunda Etapa form from the other Espada, and greatly injures both Harribel and Nelliel and kills Ichigo using this new form, calling it "true despair." Enraged, Ben, in desperation and anger, transforms into Ghostfreak, declaring that he will show Ulquiorra "true despair." During the battle, Ulquiorra mocks Ben, but unknown to Ben himself, Ghostfreak becomes stronger due to Ectonurites being able to become stronger in darkness, and also because he is revealed to be able to absorb spirit particles to strengthen himself. However, this does not help much in the battle, and Ulquiorra toys with him, saying that he lacks power, but Ben, having had enough, rips off his second layer, turning into his true form. With him now free to be at full power, Ben gains an upper hand against Ulquiorra, especially when his Cero Oscuras is rendered useless due to it actually strengthening Ghostfreak. But unknown to Ben, and unfortunately for possibly everyone else, Zs'Skayr's personality retains in a weaker form, twisting his rage into sadism and then he mocks Ulquiorra with his own statement, by saying that now Ulquiorra lacks the power. Ulquiorra, in a desperate bid to end the fight, holds Harribel hostage, taunting both of the ''Tercera Espada saying that if he kills one, the other is free to love Ben. At that moment, though, Ichigo, having revived as a Hollow, attacks Ulquiorra and very nearly kills him. Battle with Hollow Ichigo Battle with Yammy Fake Karakura Town Battle with Baraggan's Fraccion Battle with Tosen First Battle with Aizen Battle with Wonderweiss Second Battle with Aizen Battle with Grimmjow Bellwood Return to Bellwood After Grimmjow leaves, Ben accompanies his friends back to Urahara's shop, where the Arrancar receive gigai. Rangiku takes them clothes shopping while Ben is shangheid into a game of tag with Yoruichi. He attempts to catch her with XLR8, but she easily outpaces him. He then tries to catch her with Armodrillo, but this also proves futile. The Arrancar return, and Ben is taken aback by how beautiful the women are. With these affairs all settled Ben returns to Bellwood with his new allies. Ben and his comrades are immediately teleported to his house, and Ben nervously greets his shocked parents, who have been worried about him. Beach Party A few days after settling back in, Ben wakes up to find that Nelliel has once again sleepwalked into his bed. He initially tries to escape her grasp, but she unconsciously tightens her grip until he is able to wake her. The pair are then confronted by Harribel, who is none too pleased with Nelliel's habit. After breakfast, Ben is delighted when his grandfather, Max Tennyson, pays a visit and invites the group to a beach party. School Days Hueco Mundo Trip to the Past Meeting Vasto Lorde Harribel Battle with Baraggan Creation of the Oasis Battle with Hammerhead Return to the Present Dating the Harem Date with Harribel After another typical day at school, Ben finally works up the courage to ask Harribel out on a date. Before they go, Paradox appears before Ben and gives him an ID Mask, which allows him to assume the form of his future self, Ben 10,000. The girls, having never seen this form before, initially mistake him for an intruder and attack him, but are quite surprised to learn that this is what Ben will look like when he reaches adulthood. After receiving a packed lunch from his mother, Ben and Harribel go to a nearby lake where Max had his first date. After arriving, the two go eat some of the food Sandra packed, but are interrupted by Verdona Tennyson, Ben's grandmother, who surprises the couple even further by revealing that she knows Harribel is an Arrancar and that all other inhabited worlds have their own Soul Society. She embarrasses Ben by explaining how romantic male Tennysons can be to Harribel, then leaves with a joke about having great-grandchildren. Following this, Ben and Harribel go for a swim and get into a splash fight, which Harribel wins. After this, she gets Ben flustered by bringing up Verdona's remarks about male Tennysons and the two begin making out. Harribel suddenly removes Ben's ID Mask, much to his surprise, and she explains that she wants to kiss the real him. He agrees, and they continue. Before heading back to his house, they carve their names into a tree, indicating that they have become a couple. Date with Nelliel After an embarrassing discussion with his father and donning his ID mask, Ben takes Nelliel to the planet Bachanal for their date. They are welcomed by the staff and officials who run the planet due to Ben's status as a celebrity and are allowed, for one time only, to tour the planet for free. Date with Sung-Sun After Sung-Sun manages to distract Apacci and Mila Rose, she approaches Ben during lunch period and asks to be his next date, to which he agrees. They decide to attend a mall party that weekend, with Ben planning to ignore Grimmjow. After school, he drives Sung-Sun to Jimmy Jones's house, as she has been hired to be the boy's math tutor. He later picks her up when the lesson is done, and is visibly stunned when Sung-Sun tricks him into an impromptu kiss by having him eat a cookie that she is holding in her mouth. That night, they go to the dance, accompanied by Apacci, Mila Rose, and (reluctantly) by Baraggan's former Fraccion. At the party, Ben dances with Sung-Sun, then with Mila Rose and Apacci with Sung-Sun's permission. Despite his nervousness, he dances rather well with all three of them. He later goes outside with Sung-Sun and they share a passionate kiss, followed quickly by more. However, they are interrupted by a garganta, much to their frustration. Both were shocked when Loly emerged instead of Grimmjow, declaring that she would kill Ben, whom she blamed for Aizen's death. Loly released her Zanpakuto and attacked Ben, not giving him the opportunity to transform. While his friends evacuated the mall and fight Menoly, Ben tries to convince Loly that he did not kill Aizen, but Loly refuses to believe him. Ben finally manages to activate the Ultimatrix and transforms into a new alien he christens Toepick. He advances on Loly, unknowingly activating Toepick's fear-inducing powers, terrifying her. Loly and Menoly retreat, and Ben (having changed back) is annoyed when Grimmjow does appear and forces him to fight. The outcome of the battle is not seen, but Ben presumably won. The group returns home and, after a brief discussion about Grimmjow with Harribel and Nelliel, watches television. Most of the women then leave, but Sung-Sun stays with Ben, comforting him. Date with Mila Rose After Mila Rose wins a game of rock-paper-scissors with Apacci, Ben takes the former into outer space, planning to take her to an exotic planet for their date. However, Max calls them and gives them a mission to neutralize a mysterious killer located on the jungle planet Atrox. After landing, they meet with the planet's natives, who have lost many of their tribesmen to the mysterious hunter. The pair begin searching for the hunter. They detect it, but ultimately lose track of it and Mila Rose gets covered in mud. While bathing at a waterfall, she entices Ben into joining her, and they share a passionate kiss. Date with Apacci Swarm Incident Feud with Loly Ultimate Heroes United Category:Character Subpages Category:Original Timeline Category:Heroes